


New Old Life Together

by gildedeggplant



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedeggplant/pseuds/gildedeggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil spoke into his ear. “No. My hero scientist boyfriend appears to have shielded me. Also, my hero scientist boyfriend is here, in my own space and time, and he is sitting on top of me. That is very ok.” He paused to give the ear a light nip. “On the other hand, my hero scientist boyfriend and I are now surrounded by broken glass in the dark. That is less ok.” </p><p>(Cecil is very glad to have his scientist back, but less glad to admit what a mess he's made of everything in the past year.) </p><p>(Not sure how many chapters this will have, but I think it's going to be a series of vignettes, so it's not like the chapters will be ending with a cliffhanger or anything.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Old Life Together

It was not unusual to trip over things on their way into the house. Even when they hadn’t been apart for a year, they had a tendency to build up... tension... during even short car rides. By the time they fumbled their way through the door, they were often too busy tearing at one another’s clothing to watch for obstacles. Especially in the dark.

On this particular night, however, the house appeared to be in an especially treacherous mood.

Giggling in mingled relief and giddy affection, Cecil carried him over the threshold and kicked the door shut, then let out an abrupt yelp and almost dropped him. Carlos squirmed out of his arms, righted himself, and felt around for the light switch.

“Are you ok? What did you - OW!” Something pointy had made painful contact with his right hip, and the light switch did not appear to be working, which was no great surprise. Must be a municipally mandated blackout. As he flipped the switch ineffectually up and down, he felt Cecil’s arms wrapping around him from behind, followed quickly by Cecil’s mouth on his neck. “Oh god…”

He turned around to face his dear, so-very-much-missed boyfriend and attempted to shove him up against a wall, but the wall had other ideas. Ideas, for instance, of not being at all where it ought, according to all logic and scientific fact, to be. As momentum sent him sailing forward, Carlos tried to grab for Cecil and keep them both upright, but it was too late. For a dizzy moment, they teetered in the darkness, and then they were crashing to the floor, bringing at least one object down with them. There was the sound of shattering glass, followed by an exasperated moan from underneath him.

“Momentum equals mass times velocity,” he muttered reproachfully to himself, then, louder, “Ceec, honey? Are you ok? Did the glass get you? Or - whatever that was?”

Cecil spoke into his ear. “No. My hero scientist boyfriend appears to have shielded me. Also, my hero scientist boyfriend is here, in my own space and time, and he is sitting on top of me. That is very ok.” He paused to give the scientist boyfriend's ear a light nip. “On the other hand, my hero scientist boyfriend and I are now surrounded by broken glass in the dark. That is less ok.”

 “Yes. Ok. Let’s think scientifically.” His attempt to do so was complicated by the fact that he was straddling a gorgeous man. He sternly ordered his blood to return to his brain and report for scientific duty, but it was all busy obeying deeper neurochemical commands. Giving in, he pressed his face to Cecil’s neck and thrust against him, drawing a whimper from the other man. “God, you smell good.”  He took a deep breath. “We need. To get. To the bedroom.”

Cecil wrapped his long legs around him, pressing his heels into Carlos’s ass and rolling his hips. “Do we?” His voice was low and dangerous.

 Carlos kissed his nose and pulled away. “Yes! Believe me, we do. As you pointed out, we are surrounded by broken glass. As much as I would like to have sex with you as soon as scientifically possible, I am not interested in incorporating blood into our sex life. I mean, if that’s ok. It just brings up…” He shuddered. “Bad associations. I’ll explain later. Anyway, no. We are going to the bedroom.” A thought occurred to him. “Wait. Where are your clogs?  

Cecil propped himself up on an elbow and let out a long, thoughtful, “Hmmmm.” Carlos didn’t need to see him to know the exact, adorable, brow-wrinkling expression he was making. “I think I kicked them off when we fell over.”

“Excellent. They must be nearby, then.” Gingerly, he felt around in the region of their feet, and was gratified to make contact with something large, wet, and spongy, followed by another, identical something. “Ok. Here’s the plan. I am going to put these back on your feet, and then we are going to stand up _very carefully_ , and I am going to climb onto your back, and you are going to give me a _very careful_ piggyback ride to the bedroom.”

Cecil snorted. “I dearly hope the Sheriff’s Secret Police are watching this. With night vision goggles.”

Carlos gave him a light swat. “Ok, number one? If the SSP have night vision goggles that they’re not sharing right now, I’m going to lodge an official complaint with the City Council. And number two? This is a highly serious and scientifically sound course of action. The foam should protect your feet from the broken glass.” As he spoke, he wrestled the absurd footwear back onto his boyfriend’s feet. “And number three - if and when we reach the bed, I don’t plan to let you out again until it’s light out. See? Foolproof!”

“Whatever you say, Science Guy!”

Clasping hands, they managed to wobble to a standing position, from which Carlos clambered onto the taller man’s back. Then, with tiny, squelching footsteps - and several bumps, thuds, and muttered curses - Cecil made his way across the expanse of the living room, through the bedroom, and finally, to the side of the bed. There, Carlos found himself unceremoniously dumped onto the mattress and sat upon. “HEY!”

“Oh! Goodness, me! There appears to be a SCIENTIST in my bed!” Cecil turned over and attacked the indignant scientist with mock ferocity, but the mood abruptly changed as his teeth grazed the other man’s neck, drawing a moan. There followed a mad rush to divest  themselves of clothing, buttons popping and elastic snapping in their hurry to regain the physical closeness they had missed for so long.  

When they were finally pressed together, chest to chest, one of Cecil’s legs thrown over Carlos's waist, they paused to catch their breath. “You’re here.” Cecil whispered it into his mouth, and Carlos felt a sudden urge to capture the sweet warmth of his breath and keep it for scientific posterity. There was a universe of joy and adoration distilled into those two words, that sweet breath… you could spend a lifetime analyzing it and not finish isolating the elements of beauty contained therein.

Then Cecil spoke again, more haltingly. “I thought... I was afraid…I don’t know.” A familiar darkness had crept into his voice, and it reminded Carlos that there was something he wanted to ask. He waited to see if Cecil would continue, but he had fallen silent again.

“Ceec… honey… what the heck is going on with the living room?” It felt like a trivial question, and it didn’t get at the crux of his fears, but it was a start. “I mean, it’s been messy before, but that was… I mean... is the furniture getting rebellious or something?” Silence. He cupped Cecil’s cheek and brushed a kiss against his forehead. “Baby. Talk to me. Please.”

Cecil let out a shuddering sigh. “I… may have let things go. A little. Or possibly a lot. In a variety of ways.” Now that he’d begun, the words were spilling out of him in a frantic blur. “I’ve - oh - I’ve made such a mess of things, Carlos. I’m not sure I made the proper sacrifices to keep the power on, and I don’t have any clean clothes, and I didn’t pay the rent this month, and lords below, I have no idea what I’m going to say to Dana after this, I mean, she smiled at me and that’s a good sign, but I feel awful, and - “

Carlos cut him off with a gentle kiss. “Stop. Stop. Come back. Are you here with me? Are you listening?” A slight nod. “Ok. We had one problem to solve tonight. Do you remember what it was?”

Cecil’s voice was small. “To get to the bed?”

“Without bleeding all over the floor. Yes. Did we solve that problem?”

“Yes…”

“Correct. Yay for us! Now we are in bed, and we are naked, and I suggest that we make a full scientific exploration of this situation. Do you agree?”

Nodding, Cecil reinforced his agreement by pulling the scientist in for a long, open-mouthed kiss. Gradually, the cloud of problems drifted away into the municipally-enforced darkness and evaporated, driven out, for the time being, by a heady pheromone bouquet that announced, to any nearby entities with the appropriate sensory organs: _We are here. We are here. We are here._

 


End file.
